


The Cursed Land

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, The land is haunted, Whoever entered die basically, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: 48 years ago, James Clarke violently shot his family to death with a shotgun then himself. It was a horrific incident that bloodied the towns history, little did they know of the theme that was held previous and would follow.Present day, a group of six from a local college arrive to study Little Hope's rare history. In the process they find themselves trapped in a familiar curse. The land has taken many lives over the past centuries and the six have entered the hellish land, where the crooked house and corrupted spirits of the deceased seek them. Can they escape or will they join the spirits within the home?
Relationships: Andrew & Angela & Daniel & John & Taylor (Dark Pictures), Andrew & John (Dark Pictures), Angela/John (Dark Pictures), Daniel/Taylor (Dark Pictures)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	The Cursed Land

“Megan, it’s almost time for bed!” Anne called out as she headed downstairs, scowling at her sleeping husband on the couch.

_ Some husband of mine. _

“The rest of you should be going to bed soon too! It’s already late and I don’t want to have to pull all of you out of bed.” Anne announced, guiding Megan upstairs with her. God, it was a madhouse in here, none of them ever listened to her. Well, Anthony at least seemed to her but that was only 1 of 6.

A scoff left Regina, shaking her head, “Wow, 20 and still have a bedtime.”.

“It’s such bullshit.” Dennis groaned. For once it was something they agreed on. Tired of being treated like little kids when they were adults. It was such bullshit.

“Come on, guys. Let’s just do what mom said. I’m not in the mood for her to lose her head or for dad to wake up pissed again.” Anthony stated. The twins just groaned, but begrudgingly agreed. They weren’t in the mood for this shit tonight. Getting up from her seat, Andrew turned off the kitchen lights, ensuring the doors were locked before following the twins upstairs.

Megan wrapped herself up in her blankets, softly sighting as she curled up, snuggling her doll tightly. A gasp left her as her door opened, only to find Tanya. “Relax, it’s just me.” Her older sister said, unamused with her sister’s antics.

Pulling her blankets closer, Megan looked at her closest, “T-There’s a monster in there…”.

Hearing this made Tanya role her eyes, staring at the old oak closet with an unamused look. “You aren’t six anymore, Megan. You have to stop being afraid of that closest already.” Tanya stated, leaving the room and closing the door behind her much to Megan’s dismay. 

Darkness enveloped the room, but despite this Megan could see the ghostly apparition that waited in the closet, whispering haunting words. Gasping, she pulled her blanket over her head, closing her eyes firmly shut. The fear didn’t fade her though, the girl eventually climbing out of bed and hurried off to her sister

Several hours had passed, a silent night filling the home, the only noise coming from the squeaking staircase as James made his way upstairs, passing the lit kitchen on his way. Making his way to the top of the stairs, James entered their room, searching under his bed before pulling his shotgun from underneath the bed.

Within the dimly lit room Anne’s soft snores were heard, James looking over to his wife. A loud bang rippled through the house as he fired, blood staining their bed and walls crimson.

Making his way out of his room, James headed down the hall and entered his son’s room. Both of the boys were fast asleep, Dennis tangled up in his blankets while Anthony had fallen asleep reading one of his history books. Something about the 17th century. Standing between both beds, James held the cold metal gun in his hands before firing, blood splattering across both beds.

Staring for a moment, James exited the room to find Tanya in the hallway, having woken up from the noise. “Dennis? Anthony, what the hell are you two-? OH MY GOD!!!” Tanya cried out in horror at the sight before her, seeing her father standing with a shotgun, covered in blood and her brother’s beds stained with blood, “What did you do?!”.

To her horror, James turned the gun her direction, firing. Tanya fell back with a gasp, blood staining her torso. “W-Why..?” She whimpered, looking up in terror as he walked up to her. Looking up at him, she realized something was horribly wrong, screaming one last time before being shot again to finish the job.

Stepping over Tanya’s body, James made his way into Regina and Tanya’s room, finding both Regina and Megan in there. The girl had gotten scared after seeing something in the closet. Even though Dennis and Tanya didn’t really like Megan, Regina felt pretty close with the girl.

James stepped forward, lifting the gun up, waking up Megan. The girl blearily opened her eyes, tensing at the sight before her. Still wrapped in Regina’s arms she was unable to escape, staring at the ghostly figure behind her father in terror.

  
It only took one shot to put them both out, now all except one gone.  _ It must be complete _ . “It must be complete.” James said in a daze, turning the gun on himself, one final bang echoing through the home.


End file.
